Prueba azulejo
El término azulejo del árabe : الزليج (al zulayj) (piedra pequeñaHistoria de la construcción.Autor Fernando Bores Gamundi. Página 139)y de azul, refiere a una pieza de cerámica de poco espesor, generalmente cuadrada, en la cual una de las caras esta esmaltada, que se torna impermeable y brillante. Esta cara puede ser monocromática o policromática, lisa o en relieve. El azulejo es generalmente usado en gran cantidad como elemento asociado a la arquitectura en revestimento de superficies interiores o exteriores o como elemento decorativo aislado. Los temas oscilan entre los relatos de episodios históricos, escenas mitológicas, iconografía religiosa y una extensa gama de elementos decorativos (geométricos, vegetalistas, etc) aplicados en paredes, pavimentos y techos de palacios, jardines, edificios religiosos (iglesias, conventos), de habitaciones y públicos. Con diferentes características entre si, este material se convirtió en un elemento de construcción divulgado en diferentes países. El azulejo trascendió para algo más que un simple elemento decorativo de poco valor intrínseco. Este material convencional es usado por su bajo costo, por su gran posibilidad de realzar estéticamente un edificio de modo práctico. Pero en el se refracta, además de la luz, el repertorio de la imaginación del artista. Actualmente, se busca más al azulejo por su característica impermeabilizante que por su valor decorativo, siendo muy usado en cocinas, baños y demás áreas hidráulicas. La historia En el sur de España. Antes de 1240, lbn Said se refiere a la cerámica fabricada en Andalucía, donde se aplicaba al pavimento de las casas llamado azulejos. Según este cronista, "tenía gran variedad de tonos y remplazaba a los mármoles de colores empleados por los orientales para embellecer sus casas".Historia del azulejo en España Técnica y terminología de la azulejería Por tipo de producción *'Azulejo mudéjar (o hispano-morisco)' .]]Técnica desarrollada e implementada por los moros en la Península Ibérica y seguida en España con asimilación de gusto por la decoración geométrica y vegetalista, en lo que se denomina como horror vacui, horror al vacío. :Esta técnica necesita de un barro homogéneo y estable, donde, después de una primera cocción, se cubre con el líquido que hará el vidriado. Los diferentes tonos cromáticos se obtienen a partir de óxidos metálicos: cobalto (azul), cobre (verde), manganeso (castaño, negro), hierro (amarillo), estaño (blanco). Para la segunda cocción las placas son colocadas horizontalmente en el horno asentados en pequeños trípodes de cerámica designados de apoyo. Estas piezas dejan tres pequeños puntos marcados en el producto final, hoy en día importantes en la certificación de autenticidad. :Inicialmente el azulejo no tuvo una dimensión normalizada, pero en Portugal, a partir del siglo XVI hasta elsiglo XIX, y como consecuencia del aumento de la producción por el mayor número de pedidos, el azulejo pasa a tener una medida cuadrada variable de entre 13,5 y 14,5 cm. *'Alicatado': técnica para revestimentos en la que se agrupan pedazos de cerámica vidrada cortados en diferentes tamaños y formas geométricas con la ayuda de un alicate. Cada pedazo es monocromático forma parte de un conjunto de varios colores que puede ser más o menos complejo, semejante al trabajo con mosaicos. Esta técnica estuvo de moda en los siglos XVI e XVII, pero por su morosidad acabó siendo sustituido por otras técnicas posteriores. *'Cuerda seca':Esta técnica fue desarrollada a finales del s. XV y a inicios del XVI, en la que la separación de los colores (motivos decorativos) se realiza con una mezcla de aceite de linaza, manganeso matéria gorda, evitando la mezcla de colores (hidro-soluble) durante la aplicación del cocido. *'Arista (o Cuenca)': técnica del período de la cuerda-seca en que la separación de los colores es hecha levantando aristas (pequeños muros) en la pieza, que surgen al presionar el negativo del éstandar (molde de madera o metal) en la arcilla todavía suave. Este proceso más simplificado reduce el precio del producto acabado y permite una major variedad de estándares, aunque el acabado no sea siempre perfecto. Con los mayores centros de producción en Sevilla y Toledo esta técnica fue también empleada en Portugal, en donde se desrrollan variedades en alto-relieve (azulejo relevado) de estándares con parras. Existen también los raros ejemplos de azulejo de “lustre”, en la que para su reflejo metálico final se coloca una liga de plata y bronze sobre el vidriado, que después es cocido una tercera vez a baja temperatura. *'Mayólica', o fayenza, es una técnica de decoración cerámica, donde se aplica un acabado vítreo, usada en arcillas de baja temperatura y colores naturales, a la que se le aplica un esmalte blanco, opacificado con estaño y posteriormente se decoran los motivos con óxidos sobre el esmalte de base. La pasta normalmente tiene un coeficiente de absorción elevado del 10-20 %. En la actualidad la técnica se desarrolla debido al elevado precio del estaño con otros opacificantes, como puede ser el óxido de circonio. La majólica viene a revolucionar la producción del azulejo, pues permite la pintura directa sobre la pieza ya vidriada. Después del primer cocido es puesta sobre la placa un líquido espeso (blanco opaco) a base de esmalte estannífero (estaño, óxido de plomo, arena rica en cuarzo, sal y soda) que vitrifica el segundo cocido. El óxido de estaño ofrece en la superficie (vidriada) una coloración blanca, en la cual es posible aplicar directamente el pigmento soluble de óxidos metálicos en cinco escalas de color: azul cobalto, verde bronce, castaño manganeso, amarillo antimonio y rojo hierro (que por ser de difícil aplicación surge poco en los ejemplos iniciales). Los pigmentos son inmediatamente absorbidos, lo que elimina cualquier posibilidad de corrección de la pintura (decoración designada a fuego alto). El azulejo es entonces colocado nuevamente en el horno con una temperatura mínima de 850°C revelando, solo después de la cocida, los respectivos colores utilizados. *'Azulejo semi-industrial': Técnicas semi-industriales utilizadas a partir del siglo XIX como técnica de decoración en forma de estampilla o estampado. Image:TalaveraDeLaReina Azulejos.jpg| Basilica de Santa Maria del Prado in Talavera de la Reina Image:Palacio Sintra azulejo2.JPG|Palais à Sintra Image:Palacio Sintra azulejo3.JPG|Palais à Sintra Image:Palacio Sintra azulejo4.JPG|Palais à Sintra Image:Palacio Sintra azulejo5.JPG|Palais à Sintra Image:Azulejo da Fábrica de Loiça de Sacavém.jpg|Azulejo de la fabrique de poteries à Sacavém Image:Azulejos Parque Eduardo VII-2.jpg|épisode de la bataille d'Aljubarrota (1385) entre les Portugais et l'armée castilliane. (Lisboa, Pavilhão Carlos Lopes Bibliografía * CALADO, Margarida, PAIS DA SILVA, Jorge Henrique, Dicionário de Termos da Arte e Arquitectura, Editorial Presença, Liboa, 2005, ISBN 20130007 * KOEPF, Hans; BINDING, Günther (Überarbeitung), Bildwörterbuch der Architektur, Alfred Kröner Verlag, Stuttgart, 1999, ISBN 3-520-19403-1 * MECO, José, O Azulejo em Portugal, Lisboa, Publicações Alfa, 1993. * SABO, Rioletta, FALCATO, Jorge Nuno, Azulejos in Portugal – Fliesendekor in Palästen, Gärten und Kirchen, Hirmer Verlag, Munchen, 1998, ISBN 3-774-7640-4 * VASCONCELOS, Flórido de, A Arte em Portugal 2, Verbo, 1984 * CASTALDO, lLUIS, Miró al llindar de la modernitat, revista: Estudis Balearics 47-48 Institut d'Estudis Balearics Setembre- desembre de 1993/ Gener. Abril de 1944 *João Castel-Branco Pereira - Portuguese Tiles From The National Museum Of Azulejo, Lisbon; 1995; ISBN 0302006613 *Turner, J. - Grove Dictionary of Art of Art (Article : Tile - History and Uses, Portugal)- MacMillan Publishers Ltd., 1996; ISBN 0-19-517068-7 *The Rough Guide to Portugal - 11th edition March 2005 - ISBN 1-84353-438-X *Rentes de Carvalho J. - Portugal, um guia para amigos - In Dutch translation : Portugal - De Arbeiderspers, Amsterdam; ninth edition August 1999 ISBN 90-295-3466-4 *R. Sabo, J. N. Falcato, N. Lemonnier : Portuguese Decorative Tiles, New York, London and Paris, 1998; ISBN 0-789-20481-9 *A J Barros Veloso & Isabel Almasqué : Portuguese Tiles and Art Nouveau/ O Azulejo Portugués ea Arte Nova; Edições Inapa, Portugal, 2000; ISBN 97-283-8764-4 Enlaces externos *Historia del azulejo español *Cerámica Global - portal internacional del sector cerámico *EL AZULEJO DE SEVILLA HASTA 1800 *Retablos Cerámicos *A brief history of tile making *Museu Nacional do Azulejo *A arte do azulejo em Portugal *Azulejo em património classificado pelo IPPAR *Terminología de azulejo, DGEMN. *Fábrica de Cerâmica Viúva Lamego, fundada em 1849. *RETABLOS CERÁMICOS *The Art of Azulejo in Portugal * Cerâmica Artística de Carcavelos - Hand-painted tiles * Cerâmica de Bicesse - Bicesse Tiles, Traditional hand made and paint Tiles. *Sonia Mucznik : The Azulejos of Lisbon (pdf) *Azulejo Article by Vania Costa in Accessible Travel Magazine, September 2006 wikipedia:ar:زليج ♠ wikipedia:ca:Taulell ♠ wikipedia:cs:Azulejo ♠ wikipedia:de:Azulejo ♠ wikipedia:en:Azulejo ♠ wikipedia:es:Azulejo ♠ wikipedia:gl:Azulexo ♠ wikipedia:hu:Azulejo ♠ wikipedia:it:Azulejo ♠ wikipedia:ja:アズレージョ ♠ wikipedia:nl:Azulejo ♠ wikipedia:pl:Azulejo ♠ wikipedia:pt:Azulejo ♠ wikipedia:ro:Azulejo ♠ wikipedia:ru:Азулежу ♠ wikipedia:tr:Azulejo ♠ wikipedia:zh:Azulejo ♠ Categoría:Materiales de construcción de cerámica Categoría:Azulejos Categoría:Cerámica de Al-Andalus Categoría:CeraWiki:Traducción